cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuriko Omega
On land Yuriko_omega_water.jpg On water |imgsize = |imgdesc = |faction = Empire of the Rising Sun |baseunit = |role = Psionic Commando |eliteability = |useguns = * Psychokinesis * Neurokinetic Booster-Braidshttp://portal.commandandconquer.com/SiteAssets/factions/YurikoOmega.html |usearmor = * Straitjacket * Tailored jacket w/ Imperial crest * Immaculate footwear |tier = |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $2000 |time = 0:20 |produced = Instant Dojo |req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Psychokinetic burst * Various other Psionic Talents |structure = |notes = |margin = }} Recent reports reveal that the Empire's Psionic commando unit is a psychic warrior codenamed Yuriko Omega. Records of her origins are either highly classified or may not even exist. Intel suggests that Yuriko was the sole survivor of a brutal program - the Omega Program, to be precise - held in the Shiro Sanitarium, a private military firm that seeks to decrease the Empire's reliance on high technology with a literally living weapon. It is unknown what effect the Sanitarium's program had on Yuriko's mental state, though she appears dehumanized. Whatever occurred, Yuriko possesses immense power; not fully understood by science. It has been reported that Yuriko is capable of levitating infantry and vehicles into the air before ripping them apart with her psionic powers, as well as instantly destroying any aircraft by sending them crashing into the ground. Biography According to some sources, Yuriko's real name was Yuriko Matsui, and she was born in the coastal town of Tanabe, Wakayama. She exhibited psionic potential ever since her childhood (such as once psycho-kinetically lifting a cat at home) and was shunned by her peers because of it. Her abilities made her the ideal candidate for the Empire's psionic research programs, therefore, she and her "sister", Izumi, were taken away to the Shiro Sanitarium by Dr. Shinji Shimada so he could exploit her psionic talent in the Omega Program, hence her military codename "Omega". She was dehumanized by the traumatic training process - to quote Brenda Snow, News3 Anchorwoman, "she was never the same again". Before the War of the Three Powers began, Yuriko was imprisoned in the Shiro Sanitarium, kept in a straightjacket and without her levitating power. She was telepathically awakened in her cell by Izumi, who somehow managed to unlock her cell. Yuriko left her cell, and began accessing computer terminals throughout the facility, learning about her psionic talents (which the scientists there tried to suppress). Using her newfound powers, she managed to defeat the Imperial forces guarding the facility and reach the exit of the sanitarium. Unfortunately, just as she was about to escape, a team of Rocket Angels disabled her with their Paralysis whips, and she was overwhelmed by Imperial Warriors. She was returned to her cell, and the Imperial scientists continued their experiments on her, eventually creating a small army of Yuriko clones with similar, albeit weaker, versions of her abilities. Deployment History After her attempted escape, which caused billions of yen worth of collateral damage, the Imperial Shogunate considered the Omega Program successful due to the destructive powers she demonstrated. As a result, Yuriko was given the codename "Omega" and a psychic dampener that controlled her temper. Yuriko and her clones were deployed in many battles during the War of the Three Powers, and were nearly unstoppable on the battlefield. The Allies first learned of the existence of "Yuriko Omega" when an elite school of Allied dolphins patrolling off the coast of Kyushu discovered her. Only one returned, visibly shaken, with a smattering of reportedly "unwatchable" recorded evidence of this woman's destructive power. It was estimated that Yuriko has the combat potential of an entire military company, there was even an incident during which Yuriko (or possibly one of her clones) wiped out an entire Allied military company sent to probe her abilities, including, but not limited to: ten peacekeepers, six javelin soldiers, four guardian tanks, three cryocopters, two assault destroyers, and an aircraft carrier. At first, Allied analysts believed that Yuriko was a unique individual in the Imperial military, rather than a member of a group. And reports that there existed carbon-copied "clones" of her were simply dismissed. However, this was proven false, as recon images of the Imperial Ultimate Weapon, the Psionic Decimator, shows that the pods around the weapon, apparently its source of psionic power, each contain what appears to be a clone of Yuriko. During the Allies' final assault on Tokyo Harbour, the Allied Commander and Lissette Hanley encountered a Yuriko clone. She proved to be a dangerous foe, but was ultimately killed during battle. The real Yuriko was found underneath the rubble of the Imperial Palace, and was taken into Allied custody. The Uprising Apprehended and sentenced to cryo-containment in an Allied detention facility, Detention Camp Dakota, Yuriko was telepathically awoken once again by Izumi after months of imprisonment. Izumi tells her that Doctor Shimada was responsible for all her suffering, and that he must pay for his crimes. Enraged, Yuriko broke free from her cryo-containment, setting all other prisoners in the detention facility free, and made her way out to sea in order to escape back to the Empire, destroying two Allied carrier strike groups sent to intercept her in the process. In the end, Yuriko returned to the re-constructed Shiro Sanitarium, the very place that created her, to find and kill Shimada and free Izumi. Imperial forces had anticipated her return, and heavily fortified the entire facility, even setting up Psionic inhibitors specifically designed to nullify her abilities at key checkpoints. However, Yuriko destroyed everything the security forces threw at her, and discovered Izumi trapped within a Nanoswarm barrier. In a last ditch attempt to stop Yuriko, Shimada attempted to reason with her, telling her that both her and Izumi crave power, and that he was the only one who could protect her. However, Yuriko simply ignored him and destroyed the final defenders of the facility: two Giga-Fortresses. Shimada's death followed soon after, and Izumi was freed from imprisonment. All was not as it seems, though, as Izumi, jealous of Yuriko's powers, turned on her sister, resulting in an all-out psionic battle between the two sisters. In the end, Yuriko killed Izumi and her Shinobis after a fierce battle, and the Shiro Psychic Research was destroyed once again. Aftermath After the death of her sister and the destruction of the Shiro Sanitarium, Yuriko escapes to the surface and silently gazes at the nighttime landscape of Tokyo. There's only one question left unanswered in her powerful mind: Abilities Red Alert 3 Uprising Psychic Domination Psionic Shield Psionic Slam Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about Yuriko Omega: • The power of the mind -- Yuriko needs no conventional weapons, for her mind is more than enough. She may levitate and crush the largest tank; topple the most firmly-rooted structure; cast aside entire infantry platoons; and drag the most stubborn aircraft down into the ground. • Levitation -- As if to flaunt her psychic ability, Yuriko appears never to resort to normal-human means of locomotion. Instead, she hovers aloft roughly a meter off the ground. Apart from being impressive, this means she can traverse land and sea with equal disregard and speed. • Psychokinetic burst -- In theory, a platoon of trained soldiers should be capable of overwhelming Yuriko Omega. In practice, Yuriko Omega seems able to occasionally channel massive amounts of psionic energy into some sort of attack that sends men flying as if from an incredible explosion, sparing friendly infantry in the process. • Sole survivor -- It is believed that Yuriko Omega is indeed a unique individual in the Imperial military, rather than a member of a group, as there appears to be only one of her. There is no compelling reason to believe that carbon-copied "clones" of her exist, as only one of her has ever been spotted in a single place. Powers and Abilities/Weakness Strengths Being the end result of the program held at the Shiro Sanitarium, Yuriko is an exceptionally powerful psychic, and possesses many powerful psionic abilities. For example, she can lift any ground unit into the air and rip it to shreds in seconds. She can also instantly bring down any aircraft. If outnumbered, her Psychokinetic Burst ability can instantly kill any enemy infantry in the vicinity, and does not harm friendly infantry. Weaknesses Her Psychokinetic Burst ability; while powerful, takes a very long time to recharge. More detrimental to its ability, however, is the burst's short range: the blast has a maximum effective radius shorter than a Conscript's range. This factor renders continuous attack with massive infantry killer/s like Terror Drones or Shinobi quite effective. Powerful base defenses, such as Tesla Coils, Spectrum Towers and Wave-Force towers are highly effective against Yuriko. Yuriko can target only a single foe at once, and requires a certain period of time to destroy the enemy (unlike Tanya and Natasha, both of which destroy infantry almost instantly). This time does not vary with the strength of the unit, meaning that a Mirage Tank will take as long to destroy as a Peacekeeper. For this reason Yuriko is relatively ineffective at destroying large numbers of small, inexpensive targets such as infantry or Terror Drones. Assessment Pros * Matchless in a one-on-one fight * Toughest of the 3 Commandos * Special Ability effective against large groups of infantry * Can bring down any aircraft instantly(the only commando that can hit air units) * Can quickly destroy even the toughest units or buildings * Can quickly wipe out an entire base if badly defended * Enemies cannot attack while in being lifted by her. * Can kill large number of enemies by lifting all of them into the air and killing them one by one safely Cons * Vulnerable against Tesla, Spectrum, and Wave-Force weapons * Weak against large groups of anti-infantry vehicles * Vulnerable to Desolator Attacks * Long recharge time for special ability * Can only attack one target at a time * Expensive ($2000) * Despite the fact that she can bring down any aircraft, 2-3 of Soviet Twinblades will take care of her easily * Can be overwhelmed by groups of Terror Drones, War Bears or Attack Dogs * Need an insane amount of micro in order to explore her full potential Selected Quotes Campaign Created *''Are you my friend?'' Select *''They fear me yet!'' *''My name is Yuriko'' *''They'll all pay!'' *''Now look at me…'' *''They underestimate my power!'' *''They don't know what it's like…'' Moving *''Where is everybody?'' *''My mind is made up!'' *''Anywhere but here…'' *''I'm not some freak!'' *''Does it matter?'' *''I'm above them!'' *''Is it time for recess?'' Garrisoning Structure *''I need my time alone!'' *''I'll be in my room!'' *''I'm going in there!'' Attacking *''It's my turn!'' *''They asked for this!'' *''I WARNED YOU!!!'' *''That's enough!'' *''You!'' *許せない！(Yurusenai!, Japanese for "Unforgivable!") *殺す！(Korosu! (Japanese for "Kill!") Use Psychokinetic Burst *''Go away!'' *''Die!'' *殺す！(Korosu!) Move to Attack *''They will suffer!'' *''Will they play with me?'' *''Let's see what they have to say!'' *''They won't bother us anymore!'' *''They are nobody!'' *''I hate them!'' *''My mind is made UP!'' In Combat *''They will all be destroyed!'' *''They brought this upon themselves!'' *''I knew it would come to this'' *''See what you've done?!!!'' *''Don't come near me!'' *''Hihihi...!'' Under Fire *''They try to stop me!'' *''Get away from me!'' *''You think you can hurt me?'' *ばかやろう！(Baka yarō!, Japanese for "Stupid bastard!") *''Why do they always want to hurt me!'' Low on health *''Agh! I'm losing my strength'' *''I'm hurt!'' *''Please, make them stop!'' *''I'm bleeding!'' Gallery Yuriko_Uprising_Emblem.png|Yuriko campaign's emblem in Uprising File:RA3U_Apathy_1_Icons.jpg|Apathy level 1 File:RA3U Apathy 2 Icons.jpg|Apathy level 2 File:Contempt.jpg|Contempt level 1 File:Contempt ii.jpg|Contempt level 2 File:Impatience.jpg|Impatience level 1 File:Impatience ii.jpg|Impatience level 2 File:Yuriko_Omega_lv1.jpg|Yuriko, during Final Exam File:Yuriko_Omega_lv2.jpg|Yuriko, during The Traceless Massacre File:Yuriko_Omega_lv3.jpg|Yuriko, during Ruin and Reunion File:Yuriko_omega_i.jpg|Final Exam Yuriko icon File:Yuriko_omega_ii.jpg|The Traceless Massacre Yuriko icon File:Yuriko_omega_iii.jpg|Ruin and Reunion Yuriko icon poster.png|Yuriko mission victory Red Alert 3 Yuriko Mission Failed.jpg|Yuriko mission failed Yuriko Omega Cutscene Render 1.jpg|Cutscene Render Yuriko Omega Cutscene Render 2.jpg|young Yuriko Yuriko Omega Poster.jpg|Artwork Yuriko Omega RA3U Load Screen.jpg|from Uprising loading screen Yuriko Omega RA3U Menu Screen.jpg|from Uprising menu Yuriko Omega Cutscene .jpg|Cutscene Render Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Yuriko_Omega_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage Trivia *It is of note that the suffix "-ko" (子) in the name Yuriko denotes "child" in Japanese(Yuri-ko, 百合子, "daughter of Yuri"), referencing a possible connection to fellow psychic commando Yuri from the second game. However, any actual relation between the two has been denied by EALA during production of Uprising. That aside, Yuriko is a relatively common name in Japan (translating, roughly, to "Daughter of the Lillies"), and its use is likely purely symbolic. *The Soviet Badger bombers can be brought down by her if she is garrisoned. She can also bring down the Allied Artemis bombers if she is out of the way. *Yuriko is voiced by Lisa Tamashiro. *The fact that clones of Yuriko exist was first hinted at in her official profile on the (now-defunct) Red Alert 3 official website, which suspiciously states that "There is no compelling reason to believe that carbon-copied 'clones' of her exist". *In Red Alert 3, her Psychokinetic burst ability looks like an Empire national flag, while in Uprising, her Psychokinetic burst looks like a growing shield. **The original Yuriko can temporarily disable nearby vehicles with her Psychokinetic burst in Uprising's Yuriko campaign. Her clones, however, do not possess this ability. * Yuriko wears a pair of pink panties under her skirt, which can be seen if she is killed while moving; her body will fall forward, landing heavily on her front, while her legs are thrown up high and spread wide apart, exposing her panties. * She is the first and only commando in the entire ''Command & Conquer ''franchise capable of attacking air units. * According to a pre-release developer interviewhttps://www.gamereplays.org/redalert3/portals.php?show=news&news_id=348856, her name was originally "Alexis", an unusual choice given her Japanese nationality. *If Yuriko attacks a jumping unit, like Sickle, Reaper, Cryo Legionnaire or Dolphin, the unit will be drag down to death. References Category:Red Alert 3 Infantry Category:Red Alert 3 Characters Category:Elite Units Category:Uprising Characters